1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection cap, and more particularly, to a protection cap for an optical fiber adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the optical fiber has been widely used as signal transmission media because of its high bandwidth and low loss nature. Often, fiber ends may be damaged by adverse environmental hazards, particularly at the location where optical fibers terminate in connectors. In particular, dust, dirt, and debris may impair the optical transmission capabilities of the fiber. Also, since a laser beam passes through the fiber, an operator's eyes may easily be injured while the connector is not in use or is not covered. Hence, the mating end of a fiber connector is often covered when not in use or not connected.